Grandma Got a Facebook
Grandma Got a Facebook(also refered to as Grandma's got a facebook) is the 10th song by Your Favorite Martian. It was released on June 1, 2011. Lyrics are by: Ray William Johnson and Velcro Love Party. Vocals are by: Ray William Johnson(Humbert), Big Rob(Deejay), and Velcro Love Party(Benatar) Music is by: Velcro Love Party. Lyrics Grandma’s got a Facebook, now she’s hitting on my friends. Don’t care how it started, but now it’s got to end. Help me stay connected to my uncles and my aunts, But I also know she’s been in my best friend’s pants. Grandma, Grandma (4x) Gr-Gr-Grandma Grandma Grandma, Grandma (3x) Well, ever since grandpa passed away, she’s been chilling at home. Watching soaps half the day ’cause she’s feeling alone. So, I set her up a Facebook and gave the address. To my friends and I asked them all to send a request. And no one would have guessed one day she’d go wild, but grandma got obsessed and changed her profile to slutty McButtSex And I was appalled when I saw a bunch of pictures of her cleavage on her wall. Grandma’s got a Facebook, now she’s hitting on my friends. Don’t care how it started, but now it’s got to end. Help me stay connected to my uncles and my aunts, But I also know she’s been in my best friend’s pants. Grandma, Grandma (4x) Gr-Gr-Grandma Grandma Grandma, Grandma (3x) Then she updated her status yeah, and it made me pissed Cause she said her grandson was a crybaby bitch! And all my stupid friends wrote her back and they laughed. And they all liked her comment cause they’re wack and I’m mad. Is this considered abuse, yeah you’d be pissed at her too Cause now her list to do’s is just pictures of dudes. I wanted her to make friends but she’s about to seduce. My homeboys with a mixture of vodka and prune juice. Grandma’s got a Facebook, now she’s hitting on my friends. Don’t care how it started, but now it’s got to end. Help me stay connected to my uncles and my aunts, But I also know she’s been in my best friend’s pants. Grandma, Grandma (4x) Gr-Gr-Grandma Grandma Grandma, Grandma (3x) I checked my Facebook daily. I get a friend request from this old ass lady. I know it’s your grandma, but I ain’t gonna lie. She’s rocking that muu muu, and looking all fly. I want to smack your grandma on her wrinkly ass Wrinkly ass, wrinkly ass! I want to smack your grandma on her wrinkly ass Wrinkly ass, wrinkly ass! Butterscotch my balls Me and your grandma sharing a sponge bath I want to put my hands in your grandma’s candy dish. Grandma’s got a Facebook, now she’s hitting on my friends. Don’t care how it started, but now it’s got to end. Help me stay connected to my uncles and my aunts, But I also know she’s been in my best friend’s pants. Grandma, Grandma (4x) Gr-Gr-Grandma Grandma Grandma, Grandma (3x) List of =3 videos that used this song These are a list of =3 videos that use this video at the end of it's video. KICKED BY A HORSE(before release) CRAZY WIZARD I'M DREAMING SHOWER PRANK Video Notes/Trivia *This is the first time that the lyrics for the song wern't in the description or who the lyrics were by or vocals and instead they were posted at the end of the video. *This was the first time Benatar has ever sung. Category:Songs